creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Holder of Thrill
In any city, in any country, go to any amusement park you can get yourself to. When you get to the entrance, ask the person behind the ticket counter to see the "Holder of Thrill." The person will look at you with great respect and let you through into the park. As soon as you enter, run and find the roller coaster. If there isn't one, then you're a fool. You entered without thinking, and everything around you will go black as you slowly descend into hell. If you manage to reach it, get in and ignore the ride operator who will surely question your actions. Tell him what you came for, and he'll start the ride, and you will be thrown at what seems like impossible speeds. As long as you hang on to anything tightly, you'll be safe. As you go on, everything around you will mix and transform, and it will seem like you've traveled into another reality. The things you will see may drive you mad. Aliens and creatures will appear around you. You can scream, you can cry, anything you want as long as you hang on tight to the cart you're riding in. Finally, a blue and black monster with twenty eyes will approach you. Now is the time to be silent. It will appear to be floating as you continue to ride the hellish machine you're on. It will blink with every eye. It may seem scary, but as you continue to gaze at it, you'll begin to feel sympathetic toward it. Your instincts will tell you not to insult it. Simply stare. Ask it, "Does He long for thrill?" Suddenly, your mind will be blasted with thousands of messages, they will make you hear voices, and maybe even make you go insane. After about an hour, things will slow down. Get off the ride, and you will realize you have been gone for much longer than you thought. You have been gone thousands of years, the amusement park is gone, everything is destroyed, there seems to be no civilization anywhere, and the sky is covered with dust. Careful where you step; there are likely mines surrounding you. Take three steps to the left. You will suddenly feel as though the ride you just got off of was the ride of your life, and you will likely try to get in the roller coaster car you were in and try to go again. But as you turn to board the ride anew, you will see a letter. It will have a picture of you, as people considered you missing. It also says you could've stopped a war that was coming. Don't wonder - just think about it. You will feel as though you were to blame for everything, for the end of the human race as you know it. Take the letter, and you will be back in your own time. The letter is Object 199 out of 538. You had your thrill, and you long for it again. But it comes at a huge cost. Can you stop what is to come? Category:Holders